Sólo los dos
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: La fecha de su boda se acercaba y Rin se cuestionaba si estaban ocurriendo las cosas correctas. Ella y Sesshomaru se amaban, entonces, ¿por qué no podían dar el siguiente paso? Pero en el correr del reloj no estaba la respuesta. RinxSess. AU. Época actual.


La fecha de su boda se acercaba y Rin se cuestionaba si estaban ocurriendo las cosas correctas. Ella y Sesshomaru se amaban, entonces, ¿por qué no podían dar el siguiente paso? Pero en el correr del reloj no estaba la respuesta.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, lo que reconozcan tiene su dueño, sólo lo tomo prestado.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** AU. Época actual. RinxSess. Mención de InuxKag. Traté de adaptar la personalidad de Sesshomaru como humano y a este siglo, espero no sea muy OoC. Muy hecho, lo sé, si supones de qué va la trama y no te interesa, puedes volver a la página principal :)

* * *

**Sólo los dos**

_Oneshot_

* * *

Observó su reflejo en el espejo, la imagen que le devolvía no era muy alentadora. El vestido blanco satinado era extravagante y nada de su gusto, la falda era muy vaporosa, el escote bastante pronunciado y la cola demasiado larga y pesada.

Suspiró.

Gran parte de los socios de Sesshomaru eran occidentales, por lo que su madre, la señora Irasue, había decidido que lo mejor era tener una boda contemporánea con tales costumbres, para que los invitados que pertenecían del otro lado del globo pudieran apreciar el evento.

Eso sin contar que en la recepción habría más de 400 invitados.

De los cuales no conocía ni a cincuenta.

-¿Qué te parece, querida?- preguntó su suegra posándose a su lado.

Admiró el porte de la mujer, aunque era la ex esposa de un millonario magnate de las comunicaciones, permanecía en ella esa distinción que sólo la pareja que alguien tan importante podía tener.

"Su familia también es rica", se recordó.

Otro de los motivos por los que cargaba tal vestido, la mujer de cincuenta y un años había insistido en que le ayudaría con los planes de la boda, porque no confiaba del todo en el juicio de la novia de su hijo.

"Como soy una simple maestra de escuela, y huérfana", pensó con disgusto.

No quería que la tomaran a mal, la señora Irasue dejó claro al comienzo de su relación con Sesshomaru que no le agradaba como pareja de su único hijo a pesar de ser una mujer encantadora, era muy manejable para él, dijo. Debía de estar con una mujer con un carácter fuerte y, sin embargo, conforme la relación entre ellos creció, se convenció de que su hijo no podía estar mejor, aunque no estaba del todo satisfecha con sus orígenes.

-Creo que usted luciría mejor en él- respondió la pelinegra, mientras retiraba con cuidado el velo de su cabeza. El largo velo.

Su suegra miró su reflejo en el espejo y sonrió irónicamente.

-No digas tonterías, querida. Estoy muy vieja para eso, pero me halaga- dijo e hizo un ademán para acompañar sus palabras.

Pero era verdad, la mujer mayor probablemente se vería mejor en el vestido, no aparentaba la edad que tenía, sólo unas cuantas arrugas se apreciaban en su cara blanca y su cabello lucía casi plateado -pero esa era una extrañeza con el cabello en extremo rubio cenizo de su familia, rasgo heredado por su hijo y que raramente compartía con el padre de Sesshomaru-, alguien diría que estaba al comienzo de sus cuarenta; y todo eso aunado con el extremo gusto de obtener la atención de todos.

Sí, sería mejor que su suegra luciera el vestido.

De todas maneras, parecía más su boda que la propia. Dio media vuelta.

-Usted todavía luce muy hermosa, Irasue- las miradas dorada y chocolate se cruzaron. La mayor suspiró.

-Aún me cuestiono qué haces tú con mi hijo, Rin.

La joven sólo sonrió.

Ella amaba enormemente a Sesshomaru.

De ninguna otra forma soportaría todo ese circo.

"Lo importante es que te casarás con él"

* * *

-Entonces serán orquídeas para la boda- dijo Irasue observando a Jakotsu, el organizador de bodas. Él dirigió su mirada a la mujer.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, sólo confirmaba porque hace unas semanas la novia me pidió que fueran flores de cerezo- replicó el hombre.

Rin tragó saliva.

-¡Oh, querida! Es una buena elección, pero queremos que la ceremonia sea lo más occidental posible, confía en mí, tengo experiencia con estos asuntos.

"Como lo he hecho todo este tiempo, señora", quiso decir la joven.

Sólo le sonrió a dos de los ocupantes de la sala en la imponente casa de los Takahashi, lugar en que se daría la recepción. La madre de Inuyasha, Izayoi, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva que pasó desapercibida para los otros dos personajes, que siguieron asegurándose de los detalles a último minuto.

-Creo -interrumpió la mujer pelinegra-, que ustedes pueden manejar todo a solas, iré a dar un pequeño paseo con Rin, si nos disculpan.

Rin le miró, expresando agradecimiento en su ojos.

Ambas salieron al extenso jardín de Izayoi, lo recorrieron hasta posarse en el banco bajo el árbol de sakura, que florecía antes de llegada la primavera. Habían aprovechado el período vacacional que vendría después de la boda, Rin no quería abandonar sus labores de docencia aunque se casara con un millonario, y no tomarían su luna de miel hasta el descanso de verano, por acuerdo de ambos.

-En una semana te casas, Rin -le dijo la mujer de ojos oscuros-, pero te noto preocupada -realmente la madre de su cuñado era excepcional, le recordaba tanto a su madre, aunque la había perdido en un accidente automovilístico junto con su padre y su hermano cuando tenía ocho años, diecinueve atrás-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Rin suspiró.

-¿No le engañaría si dijera que son los nervios? -su interlocutora negó-. Realmente amo a Sesshomaru y quiero casarme con él -la mujer a su lado asintió-, pero, nada de lo que se ha hecho me agrada, siento como si yo no fuera quien va a casarse, sino la señora Irasue.

Izayoi posó una mano sobre la suya. -¿Le has dicho algo de esto a Sesshomaru?

Rin apretó su vestido naranja con su mano libre.

-No lo he hecho, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, todo ha costado demasiados yenes.

-Me parece que haces excusas, ¿crees que a él le importa el dinero?- Rin negó enérgicamente.

-Yo no quiero interrumpirle en su trabajo.

-Rin, no sabrás lo que Sesshomaru dirá si no hablas con él, estoy segura que si conversan algo se puede hacer, tú eres lo más importante para él.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Nada de peros, jovencita -regañó la pelinegra-. Le dirás, porque no eres ninguna cobarde.

Su traje morado se agitó con el viento.

* * *

-Hazle llegar este comunicado a mi hermano y asegúrate que lo firme- le dijo Sesshomaru al hombre de piel aceitunada frente sí. Su ayudante tendría unos quince años más que él, pero le obedecía. Siendo tan imponente a los treinta y dos era entendible.

-No se preocupe, señor Sesshomaru, lo haré- respondió su asistente, Jaken.

La puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció una cara conocida para el peli plateado. El pequeño hombre que sostenía unos folders suspiró.

-¡Hola Sesshomaru!, ¡hola señor Jaken!- saludó Rin con su sonrisa usual. Ingresó al elegante espacio de tonos monocromáticos, el último piso del edificio principal de la empresa.

-Mocosa- devolvió Jaken a su prometida, Sesshomaru le miró mal, el hombrecito tragó. Sus ojos amarillentos mostraron temor.

-¡Yo también le quiero mucho, señor Jaken!- la pelinegra sonrió ampliamente.

-Jaken -habló Sesshomaru y, antes que el otro respondiera su habitual '¿si, señor Sesshomaru?', completó: -Lárgate.

El otro salió rápidamente de la elegante oficina del que fuera presidente de la compañía desde el retiro de su padre, dejándole a solas con Rin, que se acercó y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

Tras hacerlo, se sentó en el asiento del otro lado de su escritorio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rin?- preguntó Sesshomaru suavemente, el tono que sólo estaba dedicado hacia ella, devolvió la vista a los números en la pantalla de su computador y comenzó a teclear.

Rin permaneció callada y alzó la vista nuevamente hacia ella. Su semblante parecía preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestionó interesado, Rin revolvió sus manos en su regazo.

-¿Estás ocupado?- dijo ella a su vez.

-Me gustaría decir que no, pero estoy ultimando unos detalles antes de la boda.

Ella abrió los ojos.

-Entonces no quiero molestarte- agregó rápidamente. Miró hacia las vistas de la ciudad.

Insistiría en el tema si no estuviera muy ocupado, pero ansiaba terminar.

-¿Es algo que puede esperar? -ella titubeó y asintió lentamente-. Quería sorprenderte, pero es mejor que lo sepas por si no nos comunicamos en estos días, estoy trabajando para darle mayores obligaciones al bastardo y no llegar tarde a casa después de la boda.

Le pareció un discurso largo, pero sólo con ella podía decir más de diez palabras con interés, los asuntos concernientes a la empresa no contaban.

Ella llevó una mano a su boca y sus ojos se humedecieron, se levantó de su lugar y al llegar a él le abrazó.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo -dijo en un susurro. Él devolvió el abrazo y aspiró su distintivo olor a vainilla. Ella se separó y le miró con los ojos marrón chocolate que tanto amaba-. Te dejaré trabajar.

Besó sus labios brevemente y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿De qué asunto querías hablar, Rin?- preguntó cuando se acercaba a la puerta, ella detuvo sus pasos.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas- respondió.

La respuesta no le sonó muy sincera, hizo nota mental en preguntarle después. Tendría tiempo, se casaban en tres días.

Rin llegó a la puerta y antes de cerrarla le dijo: -Te amo.

Y cerró.

No estaba acostumbrada a recibir respuesta.

* * *

-¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada, Rin?!- se reclamó esa noche al entrar a su apartamento. Si bien vivía con su prometido en su suite, un mes antes de la boda su parte tradicional le hizo regresar al lugar que compartía con su compañera de trabajo, Sango, que esa noche seguramente se encontraba en casa de su novio Miroku.

Avanzó hasta la cocina y vio una nota en el tablero que tenía sus obligaciones.

_Pasaré la noche donde Miroku, dejé comida en la estufa. Nos veremos mañana en tu despedida de soltera. Sango._

Sonrió y fue a cambiarse a ropas más cómodas.

-Déjate de tonterías, Rin. Te casarás con el hombre que amas, y eso es lo que importa.

"¿O no?", dijo una parte profunda de su mente. Movió la cabeza y se introdujo al baño, necesitaba despejarse.

* * *

El lugar estaba arreglado de forma extravagante -obra de su madre, sin duda-. Los arreglos, los invitados, los testigos, el ministro, todos estaban listos.

Todos excepto la novia.

"¿Dónde demonios estás, Rin?", se preguntó Sesshomaru con un poco de preocupación. Observó su esmoquín negro y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

* * *

Rin apretaba sus manos fuertemente, clavando el ramo en ellas, afortunadamente éste no tenía espinas. Se encontraba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión, temblando. Le faltaba colocarse su vestido, los nervios le carcomían, desde la ventana había visto el arribo de los afortunados invitados a la ceremonia privada y a los reporteros que tendrían la exclusiva del evento, y el temor al levantarse esa mañana incrementó.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante- respondió.

-Rin -se detuvo Kagome, la cuñada de Sesshomaru-. ¿Todavía no estás lista?

La joven maestra negó. Su amiga pelinegra suspiró y se acercó.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que se siente, yo también me sentía tremendamente nerviosa cuando me casé con Inuyasha y ahora estoy aquí, esperando nuestro primer hijo- dijo y se acarició su vientre de cuatro meses, que apenas y se notaba bajo su vestido verde.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Rin con duda en sus ojos.

-¡Oh sí! -exclamó Kagome-. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero recordé que me casaría con el hombre que amaba y me di ánimos.

"Pero Kagome, tú te casaste en una ceremonia sencilla, que tú planeaste", reclamó Rin en su mente.

Respiró levemente unos segundos. Sonrió a la otra mujer y se puso de pie.

-Tienes razón- expresó con ánimos renovados.

-Ahora, apresúrate a vestirte, que llevas retrasada más de media hora y ya comienzan a impacientarse.

-Sí, no sé en qué pensaba, sí me casaré con Sesshomaru- respondió Rin al mismo tiempo que el mencionada abría la puerta.

-¡Es de mala suerte que veas a la novia antes de la ceremonia!- exclamó Kagome sin percatarse de la mirada de Sesshomaru.

-Déjanos a solas, Kagome- le dijo él con tono duro.

Su cuñada le dirigió una mirada preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó al percibir la tensión en él, dudó en salir.

-¡Ahora!- expresó furioso.

Kagome les observó de manera temerosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

-No sé en qué estarás pensando, Sesshomaru, pero no es lo que parece- expresó la pelinegra acercándose a él.

-No- dijo y frunció el ceño.

-Pero…- titubeó ella.

-¿Hay alguna explicación al hecho de que llevo esperando cuarenta y cinco minutos a que mi prometida se presente en nuestra ceremonia y que cuando le voy a buscar me encuentro con que no está lista y mi cuñada le convence para casarse?- cuestionó con tono grave.

-Sí, la hay- le dijo ella con sus ojos humedecidos.

Le dirigió una mirada irónica.

-Yo tenía dudas y miedo de la ceremonia, pero sí quiero…

-¡No digas que sí quieres casarte conmigo!- perdió la compostura y se acercó a ella, que retrocedió un paso.

-Claro que quiero, yo te amo.

Rió sarcásticamente.

-No te llenes la boca de mentiras, pensar que hace tres días llegaste a mi oficina, ¡debí haberlo imaginado!, ¡¿por qué no fuiste más valiente y dijiste frente a mi cara que no querías casarte conmigo?!- cuestionó sin gritar, ignoró las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-No, Sess…

Le interrumpió: -No te permito que me nombres. ¿Creíste que era tan fácil burlarte de mí?, ¿qué ya habías obtenido lo suficiente?, ¿y creer que pensaba decirte que anulé el contrato prematrimonial? ¡Que imbécil!

-Sabes que yo nunca he ido tras tu dinero -aclaró ella-. Pero no saques conclusiones precipitadas, no eres así.

-No sé qué pensar de ti -le dijo y ella se encogió-. Ya no cometeré errores contigo- se dio media vuelta.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella tomando su brazo, él lo apartó con fuerza.

-Puedes estar contenta -calló unos segundos-. No nos casaremos.

-¿Qué?- susurró Rin.

-Como lo oyes, iré a decirle a todos que la ceremonia se cancela. No nos casaremos hoy ni nunca -abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con la compañera de Rin-. Quiero que hoy mismo tomes tus cosas de mi casa y desaparezcas de mi vida, no quiero volver a cruzarme con seres despreciables como tú, si intencionalmente te encuentro en mi camino, conocerás por qué la mayoría no quiere tenerme de enemigo.

La pelinegra en la puerta le veía con incredulidad, le obstruía el paso.

-Sesshomaru- dijo Rin a sus espaldas, hizo un puño con su mano.

-A partir de hoy no vuelvas a decirlo, es una orden. Desaparece, no me importa lo que ocurra contigo, ya no eres bienvenida -le hizo una seña a Sango para que se moviera, ella lo hizo, se dirigió a ella-. Considérate afortunada, ya no tendrás que pagar completo el alquiler.

Concluyó y de reojo vio a Rin de rodillas siendo abrazada por Sango, bajó con calma hasta llegar al jardín.

-¡Señores, lamento que hayan perdido su tiempo! ¡Hoy no hay nada que celebrar!- anunció de forma estoica.

Sus padres, Izayoi e Inuyasha le observaron incrédulos.

Dio media vuelta.

-¿Quién necesita de estúpidos sentimientos?- dijo en voz baja, iría a trabajar.

* * *

Dejó su teléfono en la mesa de noche, llevaba una semana sin parar de llorar. Sango estuvo a su lado en todo momento, desde que salió de la mansión Takahashi hasta hace unos momentos antes de ir por la compra al supermercado. Su amiga había ido a buscar sus cosas a la suite de Sesshomaru el día después de que él la corriera, ella no había tenido fuerzas para hacerlo, y se alegró de no ir, porque una hora antes había escuchado a Sango hablar con Kagome, que le dijo sus cosas se encontraban en el vestíbulo, con una nota que indicaba podía conservar el anillo que brillaba en su dedo. También al escucharlo se enteró que él había pensado en desechar todo, pero su madre fue quién lo recogió. Le asombró enterarse, pero no había hecho conocimiento a Sango de ello.

La llamada de hace unos momentos era la tercera que le hacía a Kagome y la situación no había cambiado. Él no le quería ver, lo conocía y sabía que las palabras de ese día las cumpliría.

Si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a Izayoi y no se hubiera acobardado a último momento.

"Pero el hubiera es una porquería", pensó.

El teléfono sonó a su lado, seguramente era otra de las personas que llamaban para preguntarle el por qué del cambio de planes. Cortó la llamada y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y se introdujo al baño, el espejo le reveló un reflejo de miedo: ojos y nariz hinchados, mirada perdida, labios sin expresión, poco color en su de por sí blanca cara. Agradecía que Sango le empujara bajo la regadera hace dos día, probablemente luciría peor y con maquillaje corrido.

-¿Por qué él hace su vida normalmente y yo no?- le preguntó a su reflejo.

"Porque esa es la forma en que oculta su dolor", se respondió.

Remojó sus manos bajo el agua y miró su mano izquierda, nuevas lágrimas acudieron a su rostro.

-¡Basta Rin! -exclamó en voz alta y detuvo el flujo de agua del lavamanos-. Ya todo acabó, tú lo provocaste.

Se apoyó en los azulejos del baño hasta caer al suelo. Media hora después, Sango le encontró en esa posición.

* * *

Revisó los papeles que tenía en sus manos, pero le impacientaba la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Me dirás que pasó?- preguntó Inuyasha. Levantó su cara y se encontró con los mismos ojos que él tenía.

-Algo sin importancia.

-Si fuera algo sin importancia -empezó el Takahashi menor-. No habrías cancelado la ceremonia y no estarías inmerso en tu trabajo- analizó el otro.

-Como terapeuta serías patético- reveló con un resoplido y firmó el papel. Se lo entregó después de hacerlo.

-Ya han pasado casi dos semanas, ¿no crees que deberías hablarlo? Te hará bien.

-Sandeces- dijo y tecleó la contraseña.

-Si cambias de idea, sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo Inuyasha antes de salir de la elegante oficina.

Abrió el cajón cerrado bajo llave y se recordó que la foto no estaba allí, ya no más.

Se había asegurado de ello.

Presionó el intercomunicador.

-Jaken -llamó-. Comunícame con Totosai.

* * *

-¿Regresarás el primero de abril?- preguntó Sango una semana antes de la fecha. El último mes antes de su boda había llegado un suplente en su lugar, que en ese entonces esperaba estuviera una semana más del nuevo curso.

-No tiene sentido que no lo haga, Sango- dijo tras un suspiro, apagó el televisor al ver otra noticia de su separación. Era increíble como en tres semanas no se cansaban de hacerlo, se recostó en el sofá y la cadena con el anillo rebotó en su esternón.

-Si deseas mantenerte ocupada- agregó con duda la profesora de gimnasia del colegio.

-Es lo mejor, Sango. Nada cambiará las cosas.

* * *

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su automóvil último modelo, las estúpidas mujeres creían que por no estar comprometido podían tener una oportunidad con él.

"Esas mujeres no me llegan ni a los pies", pensó con enojo.

"No como Rin", negó y su corto cabello plateado se agitó con él. Las llantas rechinaron en el pavimento.

-Deja de pensar en tonterías.

* * *

Los niños salieron con emoción a su descanso, era el primer día de clases y todos estaban entusiasmados de ver a sus amigos y a los nuevos compañeros. Cerró el libro y se dispuso a sacar la bolsa de su almuerzo, pero una cabellera naranja atrajo su atención.

-¿Por qué no has salido junto con todos, Shippo?- le preguntó al pequeño de siete años. Él movió sus brazos, como decidiendo si extraer lo que guardaba en su espalda, finalmente lo hizo y extendió su mano derecha. Le entregó una pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Mi abuela Kaede dice que no debe estar triste, le traje esto- ella se acercó al pequeño y se arrodilló ante él.

-Muchas gracias, Shippo- y sonrió sinceramente, tras un mes sin hacerlo.

* * *

Abril dio paso a Mayo, por lo menos a todas las féminas les quedó claro que él no estaba interesado en salir con alguien más. Principalmente a la mujer de ojos rojizos, Kagura, que llevaba un mes insistiendo con él, hasta que, harto de sus acercamientos, se exaltó y le gritó.

Era la primera vez que le hacía eso a una mujer.

"No es verdad", recordó entonces.

-Su vuelo se encuentra listo, señor Sesshomaru- afirmó su asistente de vuelo, Midoriko.

Asintió y fue al jet.

Había asuntos más importantes que tratar.

* * *

-Parece que Sesshomaru Takahashi ya olvidó a su ex prometida, se le vio acompañado de Sara Asano…- dejó de escuchar y sólo observó al amor de su vida en compañía de la princesa de la industria musical.

Anteriormente se prometió no llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Él lucía cómodo en su presencia.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, Rin- le dijo el hermano de Sango, Kohaku, a su lado. El jovencito estudiante de policía apretó su hombro.

Le costaría serlo.

* * *

Observó a la mujer que conociera en su infancia en el prestigioso colegio, le había cumplido su deseo de hacerle compañía antes de su inminente operación por el tumor que tenía. Había permitido que fueran vistos públicamente sólo por ella, ya que a él no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero su trabajo había terminado, fue muy claro con ella. Le deseaba el mejor resultado en su operación, pero no quería una relación.

-Realmente ella te cambió, Sesshomaru- le dijo Sara antes de despedirse.

Pretendió no haberla escuchado.

* * *

Junio llegó con temperaturas calurosas para su gusto. Revisó los trabajos de sus alumnos y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento.

"Tres meses, Rin"

Tomó el teléfono de su bolsa y observó la imagen que le atormentaba. La pasada navidad juntos. Ella sonreía abrazada a él, infundada en un vestido rojo, él se mantenía impasible pero tenía un agarre en su cintura. Raras veces permitía que le tomaran fotos, pero había sido insistencia suya que lo hicieran.

-¿Por qué no pudimos permanecer juntos?- la campana sonó.

Salió de la carpeta y se dispuso a hacer lo que se había propuesto. Borró el mensaje de Kagome.

_Él no quiere hablar. Lo siento._

Respetaba su deseo de no acercarse, pero eso no significaba que no insistiera.

* * *

Kagome reía con fuerza ante las caricias de sus perros, que estaban tristes desde que ella se alejara de su vida. Incluso Jaken lo estaba. Ella lucía un estómago prominente de casi ocho meses y se encontraba sentada en el pasto del jardín de la casa de sus padres.

Una sombra cubrió la luz del sol, era su padre.

-¿Ellos también le extrañan, no es así?- dijo con su tono de 'sé algo que tú no'.

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió Sesshomaru y volvió a su lectura.

-Mi nuera, Kagome -aclaró Inu ante su mirada furibunda-. Me dijo lo que pasó ese día.

Le ignoró deliberadamente.

-¿Qué pasó con la persona que tenías que proteger?- preguntó su progenitor.

No pudo seguir leyendo.

* * *

-A mí también me gustaría tener hijos- comentó Miroku mientras ella y Sango compraban el regalo que le enviarían al hijo de Kagome e Inuyasha. Por motivos aparentes no podrían hacerlo personalmente.

Tomó un pequeño trajecito rojo y lo levantó en alto.

-¿No es adorable?- le preguntó a sus acompañantes al ver una vestidura que trataba de ser de la época feudal.

-Realmente lo es -apreció Sango y sonrió-. ¿Tú que crees?- le preguntó a su novio abogado.

El hombre vestido de azul movió subrepticiamente la mano hacia el cuerpo de su novia y se ganó un golpe por la acción.

-No veo el momento en que tengamos hijos- Sango rió con él.

Rin vio la interacción melancólicamente.

* * *

La llegada de su sobrino le hizo pensar en otro bebé de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, pero ninguno de sus rasgos eran los de su cuñada y su hermano. Si bien sólo podía intuirse que sus ojos serían de tal tono, el pensamiento estaba presente en su mente.

Tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño envuelto en una manta azul, Inuyasha abrazaba a su esposa con felicidad, los abuelos habían salido por unos regalos.

Sonrió levemente al ver al pequeño y acarició su mejilla.

Le haría falta con quien jugar.

* * *

Escuchó a los alumnos repetir las palabras en el mismo momento que la campana sonó.

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando estás concentrada", pensó.

-Nos veremos el lunes, niños. ¡No olviden hacer su tarea!

-Sí, señorita Rin- respondieron a coro. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas después de que salieron.

-¡Mira Rin!- le dijo Sango entrando por la puerta, le entregó su teléfono.

Rin sonrió al ver al bebé.

-¿Cuándo nació?- cuestionó.

-Hace una semana, Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo de enviarme una imagen hasta hoy, está muy emocionado- comentó Sango al recibir su teléfono.

-Sabes que puedes ir a ver a Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango, después de todo es tu mejor amiga.

Sango le miró con duda. Era cierto, Kagome y ella eran amigas antes de conocer a Rin, se habían conocido en un campamento y rápidamente habían congeniado. Hicieron carreras diferentes, una como educadora y la otra en comunicación, pero no habían perdido el contacto, aun cuando Kagome se cruzó con el que era su esposo. Rin conoció a Sango cuatro años atrás al comenzar a dar clases en ese colegio y gracias a su amistad con la otra, le habían presentado a Sesshomaru tres años atrás, uno antes de comenzar una relación juntos.

-No te sentirás mal al no conocerlo- preguntó Sango con preocupación.

Negó.

-Me sentiré peor si no lo haces.

-Veré para que en un tiempo puedas reunirte con Kagome- dijo antes de salir del salón de clases.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en automático.

* * *

-¡Hola pequeño!- exclamó Sango ese viernes mientras Sesshomaru salía de tratar unos asuntos con su padre. Entró a la sala y se encontró con la mejor amiga de Kagome.

Suspiró.

No había rastro de la otra joven.

Bien.

Observó a la joven de cabello negro que mecía al bebé entre sus brazos. Era el encanto de toda la servidumbre, sorprendentemente parecía más su hijo que de Inuyasha y Kagome, era completamente tranquilo, probablemente heredado de su abuela y su tío paternos.

-¿Cómo está Rin?- preguntó Kagome, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Se tensó.

-Ella está…

-¡Hola Sesshomaru! -exclamó su cuñada al reparar en él-. ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

-No, tengo asuntos que tratar con unos clientes- se dio media vuelta.

-Adiós- dijo la joven madre antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Después de cenar haría unas horas extras en el gimnasio, tenía tensión acumulada.

* * *

-¡Es precioso Kagome!- expresó Rin cargando al pequeño Souta, nombrado como el hermano y padre de la madre, para alegría del tío y abuela maternos. El bebé tenía un mes de nacido y había aumentado de peso, era muy hermoso con sus cabellos negros y los ojos dorados de los Takahashi.

"Tal como los de Sesshomaru", pensó tristemente y acarició al pequeño.

-Siento que me tomara un mes poder reunirnos, Rin- dijo la madre en la sala del apartamento que compartía con Sango.

-No te preocupes, Kagome, sé que sería incómodo que llegara a la mansión, además, no queremos que este pequeñito esté expuesto a la temperatura de otoño, ¿no es así?- preguntó y el aludido abrió sus ojitos y tomó su dedo en su mano.

Kagome rió.

-Siento que yo tengo parte de la culpa por la forma en que terminaron las cosas- dijo pasados unos momentos.

-Kagome, no -negó Rin con convicción-. Nadie más que yo tengo la culpa.

Su amiga le miró empáticamente.

-Sesshomaru sólo estaba furioso, conoces lo orgulloso que es, y no le culpo. Debí hablar con él cuando tuve la oportunidad, ahora sólo me queda seguir con mi vida, él ya no quiere estar en la mía.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, observando los pequeños movimientos del bebé.

-La señora Irasue me dijo que quiere hablar contigo- reveló Kagome.

-¿Eh?

-No me dijo de qué, pero me pidió que te lo dijera, ¿qué le digo?- cuestionó.

-Que puede venir el día que guste- respondió sin emoción.

* * *

-¡Han pasado siete meses, Sesshomaru! ¡Deja de ser un orgulloso y habla con Rin de una vez!

-No te metas en mis asuntos, y no creo que tenga algo que discutir con ella. Te agradecería que ni la menciones en mi presencia- espetó escueto Sesshomaru a su hermano menor, estaban en su oficina discutiendo las maquinaciones de su enemigo, Naraku.

-¡Arg! ¡¿Por qué eres tan… -respiró-. Espero que no te arrepientas después Sesshomaru.

-Resolvamos qué hacer con Naraku- respondió simplemente.

"¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?"

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar, querida?- preguntó la imponente mujer al presentarse en su puerta. Rin se hizo a un lado.

-Claro que puede, señora Irasue- ella caminó hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

-¿Cómo has estado desde el día de la boda?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Qué quiere que le diga?, ¿que tenía razón?- contestó con tono suave, pero con un toque amargo.

-En absoluto- respondió la mujer de ojos dorados.

-No quiero parecer maleducada, pero ¿qué le trajo aquí?

La otra mujer suspiró con esfuerzo, desvió la vista unos segundos y le miró de nuevo.

-Vengo a pedir disculpas.

La respuesta desconcertó a la pelinegra.

-¿Disculpas?

-Así es, Rin, sé que parte de lo que ocurrió fue culpa mía -antes de que pudiera interrumpirle negó-. No quieras tomar todos los cargos, Rin. Mis planes te orillaron a sentirte insegura, parecía más mi propia boda que la tuya. No debo justificarme, pero era la boda de mi único hijo y no quería ser apartada a un lado. Cuando se separaron reflexioné y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, el orgullo que mi hijo heredó no me permitió acercarme a ti en todo este tiempo. Te pido me disculpes.

Rin derramó unas cuantas lágrimas y asintió.

-Si me disculpa a mí también, debí haberle dicho. Ambas hicimos mal, usted tenía todo el derecho a formar parte de los preparativos, pero yo debí haber sido firme. Pero eso es pasado, ¿no?

La peli plateada suspiró.

-Me disculpo por mi hijo y que más quisiera que cambiara de opinión- posó su mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Le gustaría un poco de té?- preguntó Rin.

* * *

Izayoi observaba el televisor en la comodidad de su sala, a Sesshomaru no le quedó más que sentarse a su lado. La esposa de su padre no le desagradaba, pero no era muy unido a ella, pese a que siempre le tratara como a un hijo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada y se concentró en el canal de la cadena de espectáculos que tenía entendido rara vez veía.

-¡Deberían dejar de criticar a la pobre chica! -exclamó la comentadora Yuka-. Todos se compadecen del guapo de Sesshomaru, él seguramente ha sufrido estos meses, pero ¿no se les ocurre qué hay más detrás del rompimiento? Si lo piensan un poco concordaran conmigo. Yo provengo de un origen humilde y nunca lo he negado. ¿Se pueden imaginar a una simple maestra de primaria enfrentada al mundo del espectáculo? ¡Yo estaba atemorizada ante este mundo y empecé desde abajo! La pobre joven debió haber sufrido enormemente al no ser nadie un día y al siguiente protagonizar todas las primeras planas. ¡Lo que debió haber callado la chica al planear semejante espectáculo de boda! Sesshomaru ha estado rodeado toda su vida de eso y está acostumbrado, ¡pero ella no lo estaba! No dudo que ella quisiera casarse con él, pero seguramente pensaba en algo más sencillo, donde sólo importara que estuvieran el uno con el otro. ¡Han pasado casi ocho meses! ¡Dejen a la chica en paz de una vez! Bastante sufrimiento ha tenido en soledad, como para que se lo recuerden día con día.

La otra interlocutora permaneció callada y los integrantes del público también, hasta que un aplauso comenzó a resonar en la distancia. La cámara se dirigió a la persona, la cantante Ayumi, que aplaudía orgullosa, ella sería entrevistada después.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-Dile a mi padre que en otro momento hablaré con él- Izayoi le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

"Que tonto he sido", pensó saliendo de la casa.

Miró su reloj, quizá Totosai pudiera recibirle, aún guardaba algo que le pertenecía.

* * *

Juntó las tareas de sus alumnos para llevarlas a casa, la hora de atención a padres había acabado y tenía cosas por hacer. Miró los árboles desnudos. Fue en otoño que murieron sus familiares, en esa estación llegó al orfanato y en la misma estación le presentaron a Sesshomaru.

-Rin -llamó Hojo, otro de los profesores-. Hay alguien que quiere verte- y sonrió.

-¿Quién es? La hora de atención ya acabó- explicó.

-Soy yo, Rin- los papeles cayeron al suelo.

Sesshomaru.

* * *

Le miró y observó los cambios en ella, los ojos que tanto amaba no tenían su brillo característico y la sonrisa forzada que le dirigió a su compañero distaba de la que siempre tenía en su cara, unas pequeñas bolsas se apreciaban en su cara.

Apretó sus manos en puños.

Ella llevó instintivamente su mano a su cabello suelto, como a él le gustaba verlo y acariciarlo.

Dio unos pasos y ella se encogió.

"Tiene derecho a hacerlo, Sesshomaru", pensó.

* * *

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, señor Takahashi?- preguntó sin emoción. Hasta donde sabía nada había hecho para que él tuviera que verla.

Observó su alta figura, que le rebasaba por una cabeza, el tiempo había sido bueno con él, se veía un poco más musculoso, sus ojos brillantes, su cabello sedoso, la sonrisa en su boca.

¿Sonrisa?

Nunca era bueno que él sonriera.

* * *

Su formalidad le afectó momentáneamente pero no lo mostró visiblemente, se concentró en la mujer que tenía frente a sí y sonrió levemente, haría las cosas bien.

-¿Hay algún sitio en el que podamos hablar?

Ella asintió, recogió las cosas y las guardó en su bolso. Él lo tomó y ella se sorprendió. Sonrió de medio lado.

Rin le indicó el parque frente al colegio, que extrañamente estaba vacío para ser viernes. Se sentaron en una banca y permanecieron en silencio.

"¡Deja tu estúpido orgullo de una vez por todas, Sesshomaru!"

La miró de reojo y luego la encaró.

-Lo siento- dijo por fin.

* * *

Las palabras le dejaron sin aire por unos segundos. Era la única vez que él parecía haberlas usado.

Sesshomaru continuó: -Siento haberme dejado llevar por mi orgullo, Rin. Te hice daño, y había jurado protegerte.

Le miró a los ojos, el arrepentimiento se reflejaba en ellos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

* * *

-¿Por qué ahora? -aclaró él y Rin asintió-. No me daré todo el crédito, finalmente escuché la lógica de alguien imparcial. Debí escucharte ese día, haber reparado en lo que tú querías, a mí no me agradaba esa ceremonia pero pensé en todos en vez de en ti, Rin.

Ella derramó un par de lágrimas que calaron hondo, tanto como las que derramó el día de su rompimiento y las que imagina tuvo todos esos meses. Llevó sus manos a sus mejillas y las apartó.

-Perdóname, Rin- pidió con convicción.

-Supongo que los dos cometimos errores.

Rin y su interés por los demás. Él negó y ella habló de nuevo: -Creo que debimos haber hablado y aclarado las cosas, perdóname tú a mí también.

* * *

Él besó su frente.

-Si te digo que lo hago, ¿me perdonarás?- preguntó Sesshomaru.

Empezó a reír y ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

-Hace mucho que lo hice, te conozco como a nadie, Sesshomaru- declaró.

Él envolvió con fuerza sus brazos alrededor de ella.

* * *

Era tan reconfortante escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

-¿Te casarás conmigo? Sólo tú y yo, el ministro y los testigos, nadie más- le preguntó y aseguró.

Ella se separó y le miró con sus ojos color chocolate, la brisa removió sus cabellos.

-Pensé que no lo preguntarías.

Apartó un brazo de ella y sacó la caja de terciopelo de la bolsa de su pantalón.

-Esto te pertenece -abrió la caja y le mostró la sencilla banda con una perla rosa brillante, obra de Totosai-. Te lo iba a dar como regalo de bodas, sabía que no era correcto el anillo de mi madre.

* * *

Se colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda y éste brilló bajo el sol. Sonrió.

-Te amo, nunca he dejado ni dejaré de hacerlo- le dijo y acarició su mejilla blanca.

Él se inclinó y acomodó su cabeza a un costado de la suya y susurró en su oído: -Yo también te amo, Rin.

Se separó y unió sus bocas. Sus labios buscaron impacientes los suyos de una forma desesperada, después llegarían las caricias lentas, ahora sólo buscaban reencontrarse tras todo ese tiempo. Él mordió su labio inferior y se le escapó un gemido, llevó las manos a su cuello y él colocó las suyas en su cintura.

* * *

Al separarse ambos respiraron levemente agitados. Pegó su frente a la de ella. La mirada marrón chocolate se cruzó con la suya.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte hoy?- preguntó.

-¿Hoy?

Él asintió.

-No sé porque no me imaginé que tendrías todo listo -resopló divertida-, pero así me enamoré de ti.

* * *

Rin observó a su sobrino jugar junto a su hija en el jardín de la mansión Takahashi, ambos perseguían a Ah, a Un y a Kirara, la mascota de Sango. Sus pequeños pies, de cuatro y tres años, respectivamente, trataban de mantener el juego con los animales. Pero pronto se cansarían.

Una mano se coló por su espalda y acarició su vientre de cinco meses, apoyó su peso en su esposo, que besó su cabeza.

El bebé pateó.

-¿Ya está lista la mesa?- preguntó.

-Sólo faltan ustedes tres- respondió el hombre que amaba.

-Llamémosles.

Celebrarían su cuarto aniversario.

* * *

¡Hola!

No soy fan de Sex and the City, pero viendo la película me llegó la historia, sólo que no creí que Rin pudiera ser como SJP. En fin, ¿qué les pareció?

¡Nos vemos!

Saludos

HoeLittleDuck


End file.
